


opera house

by fearmedecember



Series: songfic challenge [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, wooseok centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearmedecember/pseuds/fearmedecember
Summary: Wooseok feels too much and too deep for one man.[ a songfic based on cigarettes after sex - opera house]
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: songfic challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559206
Kudos: 18





	opera house

_Hello, you have reached the residence of the lonely-hearts club president. If you hear this message, I am probably not home or too lazy to get up off my sofa and pick it up. Call me on my mobile phone number, loser. It’s almost 2020 and you all still call me to this ancient device. Have a nice day. Chop chop._

Wooseok clicks the red button on his phone after the beep. He lightly throws the newly bought device to the corner of the long sofa —Seungyoun’s long sofa. The sound of Seungyoun’s recorded voice from the home telephone on top of the coffee table in the corner of Seungyoun’s living room has long gone. He leans the back of his head to the armrest, looking at the ceiling of Seungyoun’s apartment. Taking in the vanilla scents diffused by the essential oil diffuser Seungyoun bought last month. Seungyoun’s, Seungyoun’s and Seungyoun’s.

Silence takes over the space, accompanied by the constant sound of _tic toc_ , indicating second by second that passes by with him being alone in Seungyoun’s apartment.

God, it’s making him crazy. Everything Seungyoun is making him crazy.

Wooseok couldn’t fathom for his self why he spends another precious Saturday holed up in Seungyoun’s apartment, while the owner himself is not there. Oh right, he is there to feed Mogi, Seungyoun’s Syrian hamster. A cute little solitary creature that apparently requires _so much_ energy to be taken care of.

“Mogi is a Syrian hamster, so you need to change her water every day. She only needs to be fed once a day, though. I prefer to feed her at night, but you can do it anytime you’re available. Also, give her affection while you can. Pet her lightly if you want. If not, at least stays with her for a while, talk to her or something. Her doctor said —and I quote— that Syrian hamster requires a great deal of mental stimulation to be happy, that if you leave it for too long, it will search out for an escape route. I don’t want that! Mogi can't leave me alone, not after she makes me loves her so much!” Seungyoun once said, while petting small Mogi in his palm.

They were sitting cross-legged in Seungyoun’s living room that night, two weeks after he adopted Mogi from his friend that was going to take his master degree abroad. Two weeks after committing himself in such a great deal of pledge, one that doesn’t stop Seungyoun to continue his other hobby that often time requires him leaving his house in a relatively long time —or in this case, leave his hamster alone.

Wooseok wonders why Seungyoun even commits himself to have a pet in the first place, if he knows firsthand that he will be absent many times later.

Then again, Wooseok wonders why he himself commit to this enormous gigantic _feeling_ (ugh, no matter how he phrases it, he still gets cringy and hates it) to Seungyoun, when he knows firsthand that it is futile to have the man realize it himself, let alone reciprocate.

Wooseok is so goddamn fucked.

He gets up from the sofa, walking closer to Mogi’s cage, a 12 inches tall wired cage completes with wheels and all. (Typical Seungyoun to go all out for something he loves.) He's crouching in front the cage, watching Mogi eats the variety of seeds and nuts from her pink bowl.

“You really are cute, aren’t you? No wonder Seungyoun adores you so much,” Wooseok ends up talking to her, as Seungyoun always reminds him before he goes somewhere more than one night. Mogi still sits up in front of her bowl, munching the sunflower seeds in her petite mouth. Her head bobs up and down, showing the little teeth. Cute yeah, really cute but really needs high maintenance too.

“You’re really lucky, though. Seungyoun adores you, so no matter where he goes and for how long, you will always have someone to take care of you. I can only wish I get half of the attention you get.”

It’s always like this. Wooseok will try to talk to Mogi, just to fill the silence at first. And he will end up pouring all of his deepest, neediest thought to the small furry ball. God forbid if Mogi can talk and spills all the things she has heard to Seungyoun one day.

“You know, Momo” that is Wooseok’s pet-name to Mogi, one he never calls in front of Seungyoun again after being preached for ten minutes the first time he said it —about how precious and how long Seungyoun thought of the hamster name before finally decided to call it Mogi. “Seungyoun went to Jeju this time. Tracking the Hallasan Mountain just to get a few pictures of Mandarin Duck migrating to the island. I even had to google how Mandarin Duck looks like!” Wooseok is a bit hysterical at the last sentence, it alarms Mogi that the hamster has to pause her eating for a sec.

“Oh I’m sorry, Momo, I’m sorry,” Wooseok lowers his volume, now speaking barely above whisper. He brings his body closer to the cage so Momo can hear him better. “But for real, I can’t understand half of his hobbies. We know each other for how long, seven years? Yeah seven years. Every year he will get bored of his old hobby and find a new one. Last year it was element collecting, this year it’s bird watching. But every time he finds a new one, he always has to go far. And you will be left to me.”

Wooseok takes a deep breath, holding it for three seconds before exhaling it in one big puff that almost makes him chokes on his own breath. He mulls over the words that just left his lips. Go far. Yeah, it’s been seven years since the first time they met, and as basic as it gets, nothing really changes that much. Seungyoun still loves to travel, far and long. Someday it was a new diving spot, other day it will be a two-weeks solo trip to untouchable city deep in Southern China. Every time, Wooseok is being left in Seoul, doing his too much college assignments (he shouldn’t have taken Architecture as a major) or buried six-feet deep in his office projects. Not that it’s Seungyoun’s fault though. He doesn’t like travelling that much. Seungyoun also has this weird tendency where he always tries to make Wooseok doesn’t want to go with him.

“The track is hard, I’m afraid you will get exhausted. Also, it’s boring. There’s no guarantee that we will get to see the birds, too. I don’t want to get you all tired and go home disappointed.” Seungyoun was pouting when he said this last week. Wooseok could see in his eyes how sincere his intention was. He tried to believe him, successfully so. Who is Wooseok to deny Cho Seungyoun words, after all.

So here he is, stuck in Seungyoun’s apartment on a Saturday night. Alone. Not really alone as he wants to be with the presence of Mogi, but yeah. Lonely, nonetheless.

Wooseok hopes —with all his might, if it’s not too late— that someone would have told him how it would be, to fall in love with Cho Seungyoun — _falling in love with him, still_.

Seven years since their first meeting in the library; Kim Wooseok who’s busy arranging all the books that just came in to their appointed bookshelf and Cho Seungyoun who’s frantically trying to finish a three-pages History essay he should submit in the next period after their lunch break.

Seungyoun was shrieking while typing that time, hair’s a mess, the table in front more of a disaster. Too much opened book being untouched. Still, Wooseok found him endearing. It was probably the ray of sunshine that fell to his jet-black hair. Or the wind that seeped in through the window and blew it. It was probably a combination of both; or the fact that Wooseok has been stealthy watching the school band practice (one that Seungyoun was in, donning the guitar in his hand and all) since the beginning of the semester. Long story short, Seungyoun was able to finish his assignment in time thanks to Wooseok.

And the rest is history, as one would say.

Not very much so, for Wooseok. It is an ongoing (and he hopes, oh God he hopes, not never-ending) agony on his part. Every time, every second waking hour is a bleeding awakening that all of these are being carried by him alone. Heavy and dreary.

Wooseok daydreams about a time where Seungyoun would look him in the eyes and share the same feeling. The list of things he would do to make this happen. He even would build a house in the deep forest for him —a dream Seungyoun has been telling him for years.

But how many hurdles he needs to get through, what kind of sacrifice he would have to make of this. Will he even be strong enough for it all? Wooseok can’t answer all that. Can’t even think about a future where he ruins all that they have now. So, he swallows. Deep and throaty. Every time this feeling come to surface, no matter how agonizing it is.

Sometimes, in a not so better time, Wooseok thinks that he is born for this: to love. To feel so much and so deep for one man. To cherish every little thing of him, even in silence. To stay in the presence of his warmth, no matter how untouchable it is. Because, what would Wooseok be, if he keeps free from all these? A shell, a mere empty shell.

So here he is, lying bare in Seungyoun’s apartment alone with his thought. Waiting for the owner to come home in several hours later, so he could give him his most blinding smile. An effort to make Seungyoun’s day better, ‘cause Seungyoun always makes his as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This songfic challenge is something that I would do more often, if not regularly (well I hope). Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome. I would love to hear how you thought about this one. Love and enjoy!


End file.
